In the vehicle door structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-81405, an up-stop member (a glass stopper) for limiting the range of raising of a door glass is provided at the interior of a door main body. This up-stop member is mounted to the vehicle transverse direction outer side of a reinforcing portion that is provided at the upper portion of a door inner panel.
In the vehicle door structure disclosed in above-described JP-A No. 7-81405, the up-stop member projects out toward the vehicle transverse direction outer side at the reinforcing portion. Therefore, in a case in which the door outer panel intrudes toward the vehicle transverse direction inner side at the time of a side collision, stress concentrates at the portion of the reinforcing portion at which portion the up-stop member is mounted. This configuration has not been particularly problematic since the member to which the up-stop member is mounted has been thin steel plate; however, in cases in which the member to which the up-stop member is mounted is made of a fiber reinforced resin (hereinafter called FRP), there is a possibility of problems occurring and a structure that suppresses concentration of stress is desired.